pathfinderelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire Merefolk
This ugly crone has jagged, green teeth and the lower body of a slender fish. Merfolk Vampire (CR 9) XP 6,400 Female merfolk vampire sorcerer 8 CE Medium undead (aquatic, augmented humanoid) Init +8; Senses darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision; Perception +13 --- AC 25, touch 17, flat-footed 20 (+2 deflection, +4 Dex, +1 dodge, +8 natural) hp 102 (8d6+72); fast healing 5 Fort +13, Ref +11, Will +12 Defensive Abilities channel resistance +4; DR 10/magic and silver; Immune undead traits; Resist cold 10, electricity 10 Weaknesses vampire weaknesses --- Speed 5 ft., swim 50 ft. Melee slam +8 (1d4+4 plus energy drain) Special Attacks blood drain, children of the deep, create spawn, dominate (DC 22), energy drain (2 levels, DC 22) Bloodline Spell-Like Ability (CL 8th, +7 touch) 11/day—laughing touch Sorcerer Spells Known (CL 8th, +8 ranged touch; +16 concentration, +20 to cast defensively) 4th (5/day)—''greater invisibility'' 3rd (5/day)—''deep slumber'' (DC 21), dispel magic, lightning bolt (DC 21) 2nd (8/day)—''blindness/deafness'' (DC 20), glitterdust (DC 20), hideous laughter (DC 20), invisibility 1st (8/day)—''disguise self'', entangle (DC 19), expeditious retreat, mage armor, magic missile, shocking grasp 0 (at will)—''dancing lights'', detect magic, ghost sound (DC 18), light, mage hand, mending, message, read magic Bloodline fey --- Str 16, Dex 18, Con —, Intb 16, bWis 16, Cha 26 Base Atk +4; CMB +7 (+9 grapple); CMD 24 (26 vs. grapple) Feats Alertness (B), Blind-Fight, Combat Casting, Combat Reflexes (B), Dodge (B), Eschew Materials, Improved Grapple, Improved Initiative (B), Improved Unarmed Strike, Lightning Reflexes (B), Still Spell, Toughness (B), Weapon Finesse Skills Bluff +27, Knowledge (arcana) +14, Knowledge (religion) +11, Perception +21, Sense Motive +13, Spellcraft +13, Stealth +12, Swim +11, Use Magic Device +19; Racial Modifiers +8 Bluff,+8 Perception, +8 Sense Motive, +8 Stealth Languages Aquan, Common, Draconic, Elven, Sylvan SQ amphibious, change shape (human or shark, alter self or beast shape II), gaseous form, shadowless, spider climb --- Environment any Organization solitary or family (vampire plus 2–8 spawn) Treasure NPC gear (cloak of resistance +3, headband of alluring charisma +4, ring of protection +2) --- Children of the Deep (Su) Once per day, while in an aquatic environment, a merfolk vampire can call forth a crab swarm, 1d4+1 sharks, or 2d6 squids as a standard action. These creatures arrive in 2d6 rounds and serve the vampire for up to 1 hour. Other Abilities For details on other abilities, see the vampire template. Noted for their distinctive, green teeth, merfolk vampires are cruel undead able to walk about on land in the form of a human or swim the oceans in the form of a shark in addition to their native, hybrid form. A typical merfolk vampire has a connection with fey beings as well as with death, possessing sorcerer levels and a fey bloodline. Though able to drink the blood and drain the energy of the living, merfolk vampires are neither compelled to do so nor driven to do so by hunger. They do, however, commit murder as a perverse form of entertainment. A merfolk vampire's preferred method of dispatching a victim is drowning. Unless the vampire feels threatened enough to resort to spells and other powerful attacks, it attempts to lure its victims to the shore, grapple them, and drag them under the waves (or above the waves, in the case of aquatic victims). Since this tactic is ineffective against amphibious creatures such as merfolk, those beings are less likely to be targeted by merfolk vampires than creatures that breath only air or only water. Category:Epic Meepo Category:Undead Category:Monsters